I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio communication system of a life safety system for broadcasting announcements to the public. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voice communication system that may be easily integrated into a life safety system, such as a fire alarm system, for broadcasting pre-recorded safety announcements to people of a particular area, such as building occupants, in emergency and non-emergency situations.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Life safety system are typically used to monitor the safety of a particular area, such as an office building. In order to provide full coverage of the area, sensors and monitoring devices must be situated throughout the area. Similarly, audio and visual warning devices should be provided throughout the area so that all occupants of the area may be warned of important safety situations.
Modem life safety systems are fully integrated so that safety information can be quickly and efficiently disseminated throughout the system. Thus, if a fire is detected at one area of a building, this information would spread throughout the life safety system and a voice announcement would be made to all occupants the evacuate the building. Such integration of life safety systems also provide for efficient transfer of data and configuration of newly installed components.
However, such tight integration of life safety systems do not provide a simple and economic way to provide certain features, such as audio communication systems. In particular, life safety systems do not provide a way to quickly and economically install audio communication systems for transmitting multiple audio signals simultaneously. Under emergency conditions, fast communication of audio signals, and the ability of a life safety system to handle a multitude of audio signals simultaneously is essential. The life safety systems of the prior art tend to be inefficient and are inadequate due to their high manufacturing costs, high installation costs.